Un matin d'amoureux
by Nassthel
Summary: Tsukishima aime observer son petit-ami dormir mais il y a une chose qu'il aime encore plus faire avec lui /LEMON/


C'était comme un moment de détente pour le blond de 17 ans. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il c'était mit en couple avec son meilleur ami. Rien non plus n'avait pas vraiment changé entre le moment où ils étaient amis et où ils sont passés en couple. Ils osaient a peine se faire des câlins ou s'embrasser. Et ce même en privé. En fait si... en privé ils se câlinaient plus. Ils étaient beaucoup plus proche qu'avant. Enfin... autant que cela était possible, étant donné qu'ils l'étaient déjà beaucoup avant. C'est l'une des raisons qui fait que personne n'avait remarqué qu'ils étaient en couple mais que personne n'était étonné de l'apprendre.

Alors oui... en ce moment, Tsukishima profitait de ce moment où son ami dormait tranquillement a côté de lui. Et lui, qui ne dormait pas, en profitait pour l'observer en détail. Sa seule déception était que son visage était caché. Il posa alors sa main dans les doux cheveux du brun qui eu un petit mouvement de tête et un petit couinement. Tsukishima ne put empêcher un fin sourire d'éclore sur son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son petit-ami. Petit-ami, qui une fois de plus bougea, découvrant son visage. Ce qui plu a Tsukishima qui pouvais enfin observer le dit visage en détails. Les traits fins du brun avaient un aspect féminins. De plus il avait des longs cils pour un garçon. Le blond posa sa main sur la joue de l'autre et, du pouce, caressa doucement la pommette parsemé de taches de rousseurs de son ami. Et puis, après une longue observation de l'autre, il l'avait simplement entouré de ses bras et c'était endormi ainsi.

Lorsque le brun c'était réveillé avant l'autre, il avait été surpris d'être dans ses bras. Puis finalement, il avait sourit et avait fait semblant de continuer de dormir pour pouvoir rester comme ça plus longtemps.

Le blond avait mien bien une demi-heure après lui a se réveillé. Yamaguchi était alors toujours dans ses bras, endormi selon lui. Il avait alors déposé un bisou sur son front, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire lever le visage vers lui. Surpris il avait eu un léger sursaut. Et puis avait juste serrer plus fort son compagnon. « Bien dormis ? » , avait-il demandé tendrement a l'autre qui avait répondu « oui ! » suivit d'un sourire innocent dont il avait le secret. Tsukishima avait alors craqué et l'avait embrassé amoureusement. Le brun avait, comme toujours rougit vivement et c'était blottit contre lui. Les matins dans ce genre étaient les meilleurs matins dont pouvait rêver Yamaguchi Tadashi. Tsukishima aussi adorait ce genre de réveil. Le blond, embrassant toujours le brun, le faisait doucement passer en dessous de lui et se retrouva bientôt complètement allongé sur lui. Le brun, afin de lui faire comprendre son consentement, passa ses bras autour de lui et le rapprocha au plus possible de lui. Yamaguchi prit a son tour possession des lèvres tentante de son amant qui ne mit pas plus d'une seconde a répondre et approfondir l'échange, quémandant l'entrée en léchant doucement les lèvres douces de l'autre. Lèvres qui ne tardèrent pas a s'entrouvrir, laissant libre cour aux envies de l'autre. Tsukishima amena sa langue rencontrer celle de l'autre. Elles commencèrent alors un ballet passionnel alors que le blond commença a doucement déshabiller l'autre qui se laissait volontiers faire. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour qu'il se retrouve uniquement vêtu de son caleçon, a l'identique de Tsukishima qui lui dormait en caleçon, trouvant cela plus confortable. Continuant leur baiser passionnel et envieux, le blond retira rapidement la dernière couche de vêtement dérangeante, sur lui, ainsi que sur l'autre. Une fois fait il s'éloigna des lèvres de son amant qui le regardait, le visage rouge et le regard suppliant. Il déposa un petit et court baiser sur les lèvres du brun avant de descendre lui dévorer le cou. Les nombreux baisers et suçotement qu'il appliquait a cet endroit arracha a Yamaguchi des gémissements dont il avait honte et qu'il tentait toujours de contenir. Les actions du blond provoquant non seulement des gémissements mais aussi une érections qui se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse. Tsukishima descendit encore un peu et commença a s'attaquer au torse de Yamaguchi, lui arrachant toujours plus de gémissement qui, il faut l'avouer, lui faisait de l'effet. Et plus le blond descendait sur le corps de l'autre, plus celui-ci rougissait et s'arquait sous Tsukishima. Bientôt le blond arriva devant le membre tendu de l'autre, et sans aucune hésitation, il le prit en bouche et commença des vas et viens dessus. Yamaguchi abandonna complètement l'idée de retenir encore ses gémissement, la sensations étant bien trop bonne pour qu'ils les gardes pour lui. Alors que le blond allait et venait sur la virilité de l'autre, en la léchant et suçotant par moment, Yamaguchi s'accrocha autant qu'il pouvait aux draps. Une sensation de bien être intense l'envahissait et déjà il se lâcha dans la bouche de son seme qui avala la semence sans douter de lui. Lorsqu'il revint au niveau du visage de l'autre et commença a le préparer il remarqua qu'il était rouge écarlate et ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire attendrit a l'autre. Le blond remonta les jambes de l'autre de manière à ce qu'il soit bien installé et qu'il n'ait pas trop mal au moment propice. Afin qu'il se détende, tout en le préparant d'un main, il venait titillé les tétons du brun, qui se remit a gémir de plus belle. Trouvant la préparation trop longue a son goût et en ayant mare d'attendre, le brun lâcha en supplication « T... Tsukki... nh ! ... v-viens.. ha ! » ce qui ne manqua pas d'achever le blond qui se posta a l'entrée de l'intimité bien préparé de son petit-ami et le pénétra finalement doucement. La sensation de bien être qui avait déjà envahie le brun plus tôt, gagna également le blond qui laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement à l'oreille du brun qui se serra plus dans les bras de l'autre. Le blond lui laissa le temps de s'adapter a sa présence intruse. Le brun, pour dire qu'il était prêt, gigota légèrement sous lui. Il commença alors des vas et viens, premièrement lent et doux. Et puis il accéléra le rythme, pénétrant toujours plus l'autre, éprouvant toujours plus de plaisir. Un plaisir partagé, commun. Les gémissements que produisaient les deux entrelaçaient dans la pièce. « Tsukki ! .. ha !... nhm ! je... ha ! » ne tarda pas a annoncer le brun, rougissant a nouveau. Le blond hocha la tête et avoua « m.. ha... moi au.. ha... ssi ! Hmm ! Ha ! » . C'est alors que les deux amant, jouirent en même temps, dans un dernier battement de reins. Le blond se retira et s'étala a côté de l'autre, épuisé de cet ébat.

Le brun avait alors la tête posée sur le torse de Tsukishima qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Les deux amoureux étaient alors tranquillement installé et remis de leurs émotions précédente. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Ce fut finalement Yamaguchi qui le brisa.

« -Tsukki...

-mh ?

-je... je t'aime, avoua le brun en rougissant jusqu'au oreilles.

-hm.. moi aussi je t'aime Yama » répliqua Tsukishima, un grand sourire sur le visage, heureux d'être en couple avec ce petit bout d'ange.


End file.
